


Fine Wine

by HelmetParty



Series: Talon VS Overwatch AU [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Drabble, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Sex, all characters 18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Hana kind of has a thing for older guys, and Soldier just needs some release.





	Fine Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the worst thing I've ever written. When i die and God sees this he's just going to fucking obliterate me.

 Hana kind of has a thing for older guys and Soldier really just needs release.

 “ _Yes_ ” Hana moaned under him, her back arching and thighs trying to get the most of the movement. “ _Choke me, daddy!”_

 Soldier had never been called ‘daddy’ before, but it wasn’t like he was going to stop.

 He wrapped his hand around Hana’s throat and thrusted back into her. He bit his lip as he looked down at her, Hana’s face completely blissed, her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

 “I’m gonna cum! _Ah, shibal_!”

 Jack didn’t exactly know what that last word meant, but he didn’t care. He picked up the pace and rammed into her pussy has hard as he could; his hand still choking her to an extent. He felt her come on his cock as he continued to thrust, her moans loud, and slurred Korean escaping her mouth.

 Within thirty seconds, he couldn’t take it. He pulled out and came onto her stomach.

* * *

 

 “ _Gwiyeobda_ ” Hana says after a while. She’s cuddled into Jack’s arm.

 “ _What_?”

 “Nothing” she teases with a grin. “We should do this again sometime. That was fun!”

 Soldier wasn’t entirely sure what he was getting into, but he wasn’t going to say no.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review and a request if you'd like. I didn't spend TOO much time on this, i'm really tired today, but i hope it suffices. Maybe ill revisit this ship sooner or later and write an actually decent and long fic. Also, source for the korean: http://korea.wikia.com/wiki/Korean_Curse_Words


End file.
